Oliver vs Len
by KagamineJenn02
Summary: A new Vocaloid steps into the Vocaloid household, only to have Len immediately hate him. To add on to that, this new guy is trying to steal Rin away! In celebration of Oliver's release tomorrow  12/21/11 ! Contains twincest... Oneshot! OliverxRinxLen


**A/N: Hey peoples! I feel hyper right now so... AND I have writers block for my story "Headphones." (Ya know... You should check that out and review it... JUST SAYING. XD) So... I uploaded my first oneshot! I have no idea why the format is all weird... so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Even though I could buy Oliver tomorrow... I'm broke so I can't. TT^TT**

**EDIT: I would LOVE to thank XxSapphireIcyLightsxX for correcting my Japanese... I feel like such a fail... DX  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Len was just sitting on his couch, eating a wonderful banana and watching TV. He didn't have to record any new songs, he didn't have to get costume fittings for upcoming PV's, and he didn't have Kaito, Gakupo, or any of the others around to try to hurt him in any way… It was the perfect Saturday afternoon.<p>

Len was about to lay on the couch and go to sleep when the door of the Vocaloid house hold received a few knocks.  
>"Who in the world decided to ruin my nap! Ugh… It better not be some fangirl…"<p>

Normally, Len would be excited for someone to wait at the door, but alas, today he was worn, tired, relaxed. He didn't want anyone to disturb his perfect day.  
>Len opened the door to see a boy. He was wearing an outfit that a captain of a ship would wear and a captain hat under his blonde hair. His feet were bare, other than the fact that his left foot was wrapped in bandages. His left eye was also wrapped in the same gauze. He looked around the same age as Len too, just slightly younger. <em>Who is this boy? Is he a mummy or something?<em> He was looking at a note card in his hands.

"Hello, is this the Vocaloid residence?"

He spoke in English AND he had a British accent. Great, Len thought. He's already cooler than me by a little bit.  
>"Mhm," Len nodded. "Naze?" (Why?)<p>

The sailor boy was worried. The blonde boy who answered the door spoke in Japanese. How is he going to be able to communicate with him?

"A-Ahh.. I-I no s-speak… J-Jap-pane-ese?"

Len knows how to speak in English, but the sailor boy spoke in a way that even Luka wouldn't understand. She was the most fluent in English throughout the Japanese speaking Vocaloids after all.  
>"Nani? Anata wa dare desu ka?" (What? Who are you?)<p>

"Umm.. M-My name is Oliver?"

Okay, so his name is Oliver huh? Len thought. Len was very bored and decided to have some fun.

"Hai… Boku wa Kagamine Len desu." (Okay… I'm Len Kagamine.)

Yup. He was going to pretend he couldn't speak English. On the inside, Len was laughing so hard at Oliver's reaction, which was series of looking side to side and visible mental freakout.  
>On the other hand, Oliver was actually having a mental freakout. He had a series of questions boggling his mind. <em>What did he say? Is his name Kagamine Len? Is Kagamine is first name? Wow… whoever named him that must like long names… What should I do? GAHHHHHHHH!<em>

A few sentences just spurted out of Oliver's mouth. "Umm… I'm a new Vocaloid here… Master said that I must stay here from now on…"  
>Len froze. <em>What? He's a new Vocaloid? Shoot.<em>

"Umm… Mister, D-Do you speak E-English?"

Now that sentence was more understandable than the last few.

"Hai. Um, I mean, yes."

Oliver wiped the sweat off his brow and gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you mister, um, Kagamine is it? Is your first name Kagamine?"

Len was forcing himself not to laugh. _HAHAHAHA! He thought my first name was Kagamine? HAHAHAHA!_

Len gave a few coughs before giving his answer to try to prevent his laughter. "Um, that is actually my last name… My name is Len… You're Oliver, right?"

"Umm… Yes, may I please step in?"

"Huh?" Len almost forgot that Oliver was a fellow Vocaloid now, not just a person to play a fun prank on… But Len admitted it was pretty funny. "Oh yeah, come in."

Oliver stepped in and thought it was one of the biggest houses he has ever walked into. Well, where else would they keep the 29 and counting Vocaloids safe?

Len looked at the house hold map (Yes, there is a map. It's that big.) to see if there was an empty bedroom for Oliver to have. He first looked at the top floor, which is where all of the Engloids should be, but all of the rooms were occupied. So he started searching on the other floors…

Len found an empty room, but stared at the area in disgust, fear, and annoyance. But that was the first empty room he saw and by the Master's rules, "the first empty room you see is the newest Vocaloid's treasure." Len thought this rule was dumb and sounded stupid **(So did the writer… 1)**, but he couldn't defy Master. He is Master after all.

Oliver was looking at the shelf of figurines of the more popular Vocaloids, but he seemed to be examining the Len figure than the others. The figurine was playing the key-tar, wearing a huge expression of happiness on his face. _So that's what its like to be famous, huh?_ Oliver's thoughts were interrupted by a Len repeating his name over and over again. "Oliver? Oliver. OLIVER."

"Huh, what? Oh… I am sorry for my rudeness… What were you saying, Mr. Len?"

"Uh… I'll show you your room now…"

•*¨*•.¸¸**Time Skip! (This is a REALLY big house)**¸¸.•*¨*•

As Oliver passed through the different hallways and floors, he saw many pictures and decorations. Photos of certain Vocaloids were usually closer to their bedroom, and certain colors adorned the doors. Each room also had their own scent for some strange reason. When they passed by one room, it smelled of carrots. With another, it was the scent sake. The last room they passed smelled of oranges and bananas. You guessed it. The Kagamine bedroom. The yellow door adorned three photo's, one of a girl Oliver didn't recognize, one of Len, and another with both of them, holding hands and laughing. _Who is this girl?_ Oliver thought, for he felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks.

"Excuse me, Mr. Len?"

"Yes?"

"That's your bedroom, I presume?"

"Yeah... Doushite?" Len said with a smirk. Oliver just looked at Len in confusion. "That means why."

"Oh! Yes, may I ask who that girl on your door is?"

Len's joking became serious. Scary serious. "Again, doushite?"

"She looks cute."

Len was OUTRAGED by this comment. In hesitation, he answered his question. "Her name, Mister, is Rin."

"Rin? Miss Rin… You two look cute together. Are you a couple?"

Len's outraged feeling diminished into a small blush. "U-Uh… No… She's my t-twin…" Len wanted to say yes, but as far as Len knew, it was a one-sided love.

"Okay, then. Mr. Len, may I ask for permission to have a go?"

Len did not understand British accents at all. "What?"

"May I have permission to date your sister, Ms. Rin?"

Len's outrage returned. "NO."

"B-But…"

"NO. YOUR ROOM IS RIGHT THERE," Len yelled, pointing to the empty room to his left. "AND IF YOU ASK AGAIN, THE ANSWER WILL ALWAYS BE NO."

With this, the angry Kagamine treaded to his shared bedroom and slammed the bright yellow door in Oliver's face after staring him right in the bandaged eye.

_Alright British boy… You want a fight? You'll never win, 'cause Rin is MINE._

•*¨*•.¸¸**Time Skipping~**¸¸.•*¨*•

Everyone's first reactions to Oliver were very disappointing to Len.

Sonika said she liked his first demo.

Gumi patted his head and said he was adorable.

SeeU asked why he had bandages. He didn't answer.

Kaito gave him his ice cream cone.

Yuki hugged him.

Out of all of the Vocaloids that have met Oliver, the only person that had a bad mouth for him so far was Len. The only few people of the family who haven't met him yet are Piko, Miki, Gakupo, and most importantly, Rin.

•*¨*•.¸¸**Another Time Skip!**¸¸.•*¨*•

Piko arrived after a small photo shoot with Miki, both tired, not even bothering to look in their surroundings when they came back. Oliver went up to talk to them, having to meet more Vocaloids, but he couldn't speak up.

Miki, with her eyes closed, lazily but quickly says,"I'm Miki this is Piko you think he's a girl I break your face."

She opens her right eye to take a peek at the new person and sees his bandages. She adds, "Again. Apparently," to her rushed sentence.

Good thing Oliver didn't say a word.

•*¨*•.¸¸**Yet ANOTHER Time Skip!**¸¸.•*¨*•

Gakupo came back from getting groceries. He said Oliver was cute.

Len was happy.

•*¨*•.¸¸**I'm getting sick of these.**¸¸.•*¨*•

The excruciating moment of Rin meeting Oliver was driving Len insane. He was sweating, sitting on the couch, desperately waiting for his other half to open the door. Len had a specific plan set up in his head. When Rin would open the door, he would quickly throw any items in her hands on the floor and run up to their bedroom, preventing the bow wearing blondie from meeting his arch nemesis in love.

Out of nowhere, a sudden urge to go to the bathroom goes through Len. No! he thought. I can't go now! Rin might come any minute! So, he decides to wait.

Five.

Ten.

Twenty

Thirty.

Seconds.

Len couldn't hold it any longer. He ran up the stairs, reaching the second floor bathroom. About to open the doorknob, he hears a VERY noticeable door bell and freezes in shock._ IT'S RIN!_

He "does his business" in two seconds and dashes down the stair case to see a horrible sight.

Oliver and Rin.

Not only was that Engloid talking to Rin, but she was wearing his hat! That hat! Len could not believe his cerulean eyes. Rin and Len have always liked the same people (Not LIKE like…) and this is the first time they have different opinions on one person. That one person HAD to be a guy that wants to take his mirror image away from him. Just because he was a new Vocaloid in the household, that didn't mean that he had all the privileges in the world. (Len knew this by experience.)

"Oliver," Rin said. Len was scared now. "You're so sweet!"

She smiled.

•*¨*•.¸¸**More Time Skippage...**¸¸.•*¨*•

Because he was a new Vocaloid, everyone had gathered around the young Engloid, creating SLIGHT chaos. While Rin was wearing Oliver's ADORABLE hat, she noticed her twin was gone and left to go find him after giving the cap back to it's owner.

She looked in the kitchen to see if he was eating bananas.

Not there.

She searched inside the music room, especially to see if Len's key-tar was taken from it's stand.

It was sitting there, looking as if it was piled up in dust.

Rin searched for her brother in rooms where he would most likely be. She even looked inside the unoccupied rooms that Gakupo liked to use so much for some weird reason. Len usually went in those rooms unwillingly with the purple haired samurai...

She almost gave up when she remembered a yellow door with three pictures on it. _How can I forget our own bedroom?_ she thought.

Rin, sneaking toward her room, knocked on the wooden yellow door twice and says,"Len? Are you in there?"

No answer.

She knocked three times. "Len?"

Once again, there was no reply. Rin, sighing on defeat turned around to head back down the stairs to return to the commotion called Oliver.

She almost went past the corner of the hall when she heard a silent creak of a door. Len.

Looking back, she expected to see her twin with a relaxed, calm face like usual. Instead, he had his face covered by his spiky bangs, his right hand clutching the door, and his left hand in the form of an angry fist.

"Rin," Len said in a shaky voice. "Why?"

A single tear fell from his face.

Running toward her mirror image, Rin says, "Len! Why are you crying?" She tried to stay as calm as possible. This side of Len doesn't come out as often, and she didn't know how to react. She showed him a relaxed face, exactly what he would do with her.

Len's angered aura continued to spread. "Rin..." Len finally showed Rin his face. That tear that fell a moment earlier still had its wet streak on his face. His eyes... red, most likely from crying before he had opened the door.

Len couldn't take the pain any longer. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

He pushed Rin onto the closest wall and melded their lips together with great force. Rin's expression was filled with shock, while Len had his eyes closed, all of his held in tears finally streaming from his face.

Rin just stood there. She stood there and let her twin kiss her. She didn't move, she didn't show any different expression other than her eyes open wide in surprise, she just stood there. She stood there almost as if she was too afraid to do anything. She reacted as if she didn't know what was going on around her right know, but Rin wasn't as innocent as some people thought. She was letting something forbidden occur.

As Len released the kiss, he fell out of his angered trance. Shocked with what he has done, he gasped, placed his right hand over his lips, and ran into the bed room.

Rin, finally coming out of her own trance, touched her lips gently with her fingertips. Her lips felt different than before he kissed her. It felt... Good. Rin chuckled.

Noticing that the boy who locked lips with her has ran back into the bedroom, she slowly walked into the wooden yellow door.

As Rin opened the door, Len put her in a tight embrace, almost clawing his fingers onto her shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said with speed. In between apologies he would sniffle.

Rin was getting sick of his apologizing. She felt it was unnecessary. Every 'sorry' she heard, she got even more annoyed. So she shut him up with another kiss just to feel his lips again.

It was Len's turn to share the shocked expression, another round of tears slowly falling from his wide open eyes. Eventually, he gave into the feeling, his tears drying up as the kiss continued.

As their make out session came to an end, Rin asked while catching her breath, "Now, tell me why did you cry?"

•*¨*•.¸¸**What did you think this was?**¸¸.•*¨*•

As the two Kagamines walked down the stairs (holding hands by the way), they were bombarded by questions and comments.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Len, I haven't seen you all day!"

"Did you meet Oliver yet?"

"I BETS THEY WERE DOIN' SUMTHIN' DIRTAY UP THERE!"

The twins blushed at this last statement. "S-Shut up, Meiko..." Len managed to mutter out. Rin's reply was much more straight forward, though she was still blushing. "M-Meiko! Can you be sober for once?"

"NEVAH!"

Oh Meiko.

•*¨*•.¸¸**Yup.**¸¸.•*¨*•

After the whole ruckus of Oliver's arrival, Len fet stupid for actually saying to Rin, straight out, "I was jealous of Oliver."

But he was glad that she took the situation seriously and that he found she loved him back. Double win for him.

As Len was about to walk into his room, Oliver came up to him to say words that he felt needed to be heard.

"Mister Len, I would like to apologize to you about Miss Rin. Even though she is very sweet, I can see how much you care about her."

Len scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier... I just didn't want any competi..." Len shut himself up before continuing any more of that sentence.

Oliver just giggled. "It's okay Mister Len," he assured. He then said quickly. "Everyone already knows. Good night now!"

With a wink of his seemingly one eye, Oliver skipped into his bedroom and left the Kagamine alone in the hallway.

"Yeah... Good night." Len smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mhm. There's my oneshot. Yup. Twincest. Wincest. Yup. Heh. **

**I don't know how to write kiss scenes. I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**Did you like it? :P  
><strong>

**(1) I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything. I AM SLEEP DEPRIVED. Even though it's winter break... *facepalm***

**Review please! Kusukusu~ XP  
><strong>


End file.
